


When Oceans Rise, Empires Fall

by 3x3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Gen, actually it's more like... the ED AU, and Norika is her childhood friend/captain of her personal guards, angst angst angst except not really, everything is vague tbh, fun fact I don't even like Nae all that much I just find her interesting, in which Nae is a princess because why not, they're also girlfriends if that's not clear enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: For such an energetic person, Nae is oddly silent when her spirits die down.And it worries Norika.Fantasy AU





	When Oceans Rise, Empires Fall

**Author's Note:**

> this is more of a ficlet tbh of an underdeveloped AU but meh  
> i still can't summary because englishing is hard and the title is a Hamilton reference oops  
> came from the thought of "princess" and "quieting down"  
> i'm an impulsive writer stop me

For such an energetic person, Nae is oddly silent when her spirits die down.

And it worries Norika.

Because she is so used to seeing the other girl bouncing up and down, animated eyes flaring brilliantly, the contrast hits hard. Norika is almost convinced that whatever she sees before her eyes- it isn’t real. No, the _real_ Nae could never look so somber.

But it’s her. And she’s just sitting there, lost in thought.

Norika is almost too intimidated to break the fragile stillness. “Uh, Nae- _sama_?” she calls tentatively from her kneeling posture.

Her hazy gaze sharpens instantly. “Norika- _chan_?” a lazy smile hovers on her lips. “Didn’t I say that it’s fine to just call me _hime_?”

“Ah… right.”

It used to be an inside joke for them, but now it’s just a lonely echo of the past.

“Never mind that.” she stretches out her limbs, a sliver of her waist slips into the opening between her top and her flowery dress. “Is there anything you wanted to report?” Norika scrunches up her eyebrows at that. It isn’t season-appropriate clothing at all, but no one dares say anything against it. Not against Nae.

“No. Not exactly.” Norika bows her head to avert eye-contact. She couldn’t bear to see the empty, glazed mist shrouding Nae’s vision. “I just wanted to check in with you, your Highness. It must’ve been a shock to you, most of all. Are you doing all right?”

“Is Norika- _chan_ perhaps _worried_ about me?” she giggles. It’s a little too high-pitched, a little too sharp. “Don’t be. Why _wouldn’t_ I be fine?” she giggles some more, a broken record track on loop.

“Their armies are at our doors.” Norika tries desperately, and it’s the truth, and if this doesn’t provoke a reaction-

“So they are.” Nae’s laughter finally starts dying out, a thread of amusement latches on in her twinkly voice. “I suppose that would make sense.” she nods to herself happily. “Yes. That makes sense. Just as Papa predicted. They’re coming in. They’re taking us down, aren’t they?”

“Yes.” Norika says. “Our forces won’t be able to hold for much longer. That’s why we have to get you to safety immediatel-”

“No need.” Nae cuts her off mid-sentence, a rare moment of clarity. “Our defenses may have crumbled, but the soul of this kingdom lives on. I should always be here to carry it out, for the sake of our people. I can’t leave.” a gentle hand touches Norika’s shoulder, and her head snaps up by instinct, meeting Nae’s warm, teal orbs. “My people have always been there for me. It’s time for me to return the favor. Do you understand, Norika- _chan_?” Her tone is low, and her pace slowed deliberately, pronouncing each syllable with terrifying lucidity.

“Yes, my Queen.”

“Queen, princess, they’re all just titles. Silly, silly titles.”

“Of course.”

The commotion is getting louder by the second. Sounds of metal clashing, and horrified screams ring out. Norika squeezes her eyes tight, and tries to push down the nausea pooling in her stomach. No matter how many battles she’s been through, how many wars she’s fought in, she’ll never be used to the smell of despair hanging in the atmosphere.

“Norika- _chan_?”

“Yes?” she quickly snaps back into focus.

“You’ll be here, right?” the queen’s voice is barely louder than a whisper, and Norika gets reminded once more of how _young_ the girl is. It strikes a pang in her chest, vibrating through the hollowness of her insides like a leer. “You’ll be here to protect me, right? You won’t let them get to me. You won’t leave me here all alone, right?” her nails dig into the base of Norika’s neck painfully as her fingers tighten around Norika’s throat. She gasps for air. Nae’s hot breath tickles her cheek, and her roaming thumbs find their way to rest on Norika’s cheekbones. She finds herself too mesmerized to break away.

“Right?” her queen demands yet again.

“Right.” Norika exhales. “I’m here.” She places her own palms on Nae’s hands carefully, and coaxes her fingers to slacken. Norika’s skin screams at the loss of contact, burning up frantically. Her fingers tingle as she cups Nae’s fists in her hands. “I’m here.” Norika repeats.

Nae gives her a watery smile. She’s trying to be brave. It breaks Norika’s heart. A girl shouldn’t have to face this world’s cruelty as such a tender age.

The doors to the throne room explode into splinters.

Norika smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> yes Nae's parents are both dead why do you ask  
> i'm also on tumblr @revivedandabandonedkids


End file.
